If Things Were Different
by Kaira-chan
Summary: [Challange fic for S.A. Bonasi] [Rating may change] [AT AE fic] What if things were different? What if the Sennen Items had never been created?
1. Chapter 1

This is a challenge fic for S.A. Bonasi. ^_^ I hope you like. 

I in no way own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, Atemu wouldn't be bloody asexual .

  


Partly betaed by S.A Bonasi (as in, it's been fixed since her review. Don't think she was just making up random things). 

~~~~~~~~ 

  
  


"Have you managed to translate that spell?" Akunadin demanded, barging into one of the palace rooms where three sorcerers were hunched over a thick, and obviously ancient book. 

"Sorry sir, not yet. We just need a few more days," one answered. 

A low growl escaped Akunadin's throat. "We don't _have _a few more days!" He exclaimed. "We need it done immediately. The enemy will be upon us in _a few more days_." 

"Sorry sir, but it's a very complicated spell, and a very difficult code to decipher," the one exclaimed. 

Akunadin clenched his teeth, before storming out of the room in a flourish. 

  
  


Entering another room in the palace, his face immediately softened. He went to the far end of the room, and knelt on his knees, looking into a child's serene, sleeping face. 

He brushed a lock of dark brown hair from the boys faces, feeling the softness of his skin under his own ragged and calloused fingers. 

"I hope that we can get the Millennium Items soon, my son," he breathed quietly. "I do not want anything to happen to you."

The boy simply furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, before going back into a peaceful sleep. 

That night, Akunadin slept in his son's room. 

  
  


As the morning sun filtered through the window, Akunadin's eyes eased open. He rubbed them tiredly, trying to make the blurry images clear. It was only when he looked to his sons now-empty bed, that he remembered where he was suppose to be. 

It was war time, blast it! He wasn't suppose to sleep in. He got up quickly, and walked hurriedly towards the great hall. 

He walked in the room, just in time to hear the pharaoh sigh heavily. 

"You sure that you can't have it ready?" He asked. 

One of the sorcerers who had been working on translating the tablet nodded slowly. 

"I guess we'll have to fight by hand then," his brother sighed, looking up at the high ceiling.

Akunadin stormed up to the pharaoh angrily as the priest left. 

"Are you mad?!" he demanded of his brother. 

Akunamakanon brought down his head, so he could look at his brother. "What do you mean?" he asked calmly, though it was obvious he knew _exactly _what Akunadin was asking. 

"We _cannot_ fight them ourselves!" Akunadin cried. "They out number us by at least ten to one. There is no way that we could possibly win _without _the help of the Millennium Items!"

Akunamakanon sighed. "It's not probable that we will. But we have to try. They can't translate the tablet in time. We _have _to fight. At least then there is some hope."

"There is _no_ hope!" Akunadin cried, and, upon seeing that his brother couldn't – no, wouldn't change his mind, he stormed out of room. 

  
  


In three days time, the Pharaoh's army, along with many of the common civilians marched out to face the massive army that rose to meet them. 

  


~TSUDZUKU~

:To be continued: 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry it wasn't longer. 

Sorry it wasn't better. 

Hopefully, the next chapter will be both longer and better. 

  


And if this doesn't meet your challenge requirements, S.A, I'll gladly rewrite it ^-^.

Constructive critisim begged for. ^-^ Flames will be mocked. 


	2. Chapter 2

XP Sorry for the long time it took to update. Really I am XP 

Review replies will be at the end of the fic. 

Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

O_o;;.... Uhm... S.A, I have the strangest feeling that the characters are going to be OOC, because the events that made them the way they are aren't going to be there to make them that way XP. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

The young pharaoh sighed, leaning against the arm of his throne, his head propped up by his hand, eyes half closed. He was barely listening to Shimon as he went on and on and on about politics with Greece or something or another. In fact, the only reason he was still awake was because his cousin kept elbowing him in the ribs every time he was about to. Set was rewarded with a sharp glare, and then a small, thankful smile. 

He jumped awake, just as he was near asleep again, and this time it was not because of Set. He and Set both ran to one of the palace windows where the sound of a crash came from. Below them, they saw a cloud of dust, rubble, and about a dozen Egyptians coughing and supporting each other, one which was bleeding heavily.

Shimon came and joined them, standing on his tip-toes to see out the window. "I knew rebuilding the temple would be hard," Shimon sighed. After scanning the area, his eyes were quite sharp for his age, he deducted that no one was seriously injured besides the man who was already being cared for. He ushered Set and Atemu back to their seats. 

"Can we not at least go out there to help?" Atemu complained. 

Shimon glared slightly. "You need to learn these skills so that another war does not occur," he scolded. "No, you cannot. Maybe after your lesson you, with the permission of your father you can go."

"Why is Dad not sitting here then?" Atemu countered. 

"Because your father already knows all of this, and you are to be the future pharaoh. Now be quiet and listen," Shimon sighed. 

Atemu sighed and assumed his original position, muttering something about boring old men never shutting up.

One thing that he hated about his lessons, besides the fact that they were going to bore him to death, was that his city was still being rebuilt, and he was not there to help. His father, who was a great man, who Atemu hoped to be just like someday, was out there nearly everyday, helping everyone get back to how life was before Atemu could remember it, and he was stuck inside learning something about how it was against Greek law to do. . . practically anything now that he thought about it. 

_I am the son of the Pharaoh! The prince! I should be able to not have to sit through some boring lesson about a war that happened eight years ago._

Finally, when Shimon said "you are dismissed," Atemu smiled, and ran out of the chamber, and down the hall, Set following close behind, smiling. He wondered if Mahado was finished his lesson, and if he is, if he would like to play with the two other boys. 

Atemu soon learned, with much dismay, that Mahaad was indeed, _not _finished his lesson, and Akunadin was still speaking to the soon-to-be-priests. He wondered why Set did not attend those lessons instead of his 'pharaoh' lessons, but then decided that he would rather have Set with him rather than there. 

  
  


Bakura smiled as he trailed behind his parents. He could not wait to eat, and since his parents had just gotten their reward from their line of profession, more then what they had originally thought they would get, they promised that they would buy him a big meal form the Bar-Rakuda's Inn. 

He licked his lips hungrily when he saw the camel carved into the wall. His parents often talked about how strange it was that the bar still stood after the war. 

Bakura did not find it weird at all. He knew that it meant something. The Bar-Rakuda was his favorite place to eat, and it was _obvious_ that it was still around today because of Bakura. Everything that happened was in Bakura's favor. 

The war for one. Just after the war, his parents had stolen loads of jewels and gems and gold and the men of the damned Pharaoh had thought it fault of the Libyans. 

He ran ahead of his parents, stopping just outside of the inn. They smiled and when the caught up to him, the three went inside. 

His mother then ordered the food, while Bakura smirked at his father. "I bet I can eat more than you," he said. 

His father smirked back. "You are on." 

Bakura's mother sighed, then added some more food to the order. 

Half an hour later, Bakura sat back, and glared at his father who was still plowing through his food. 

"What, full already?" his father asked around some meat, grinning. Bakura's glare just deepened, but he did not feel like putting the effort into _saying _anything to his father. 

When it came time to leave, however, Bakura managed to get a good grin in. His father had eaten so much, he could barely move, let alone walk all the way to where they had their horses stabled. 

Finally, his mother had given in, and decided to get them all a room at the inn, until the morning, when he would have digested the food. Bakura and his mother had to help his father to their new room (his father complaining the whole time), and dropped him on one of the 'beds'. Bakura claimed the other one, while his mother laid down beside her husband. 

"Do you think we will be able to see the pharaoh?" Bakura asked, smiling slightly at his mother. It was common knowledge to them that he often went out during the day to help with the reconstruction of his city. 

"Maybe, but it would probably be best if we did not," his mother said. Beside her, his father groaned, and rolled over to face him. 

"You wouldd probably attract some attention with your hair, and that is one of the last things we need. They might recognize your mothers necklace, and then chop off all of our hands. 

Bakura did not need to think about it much more then that. Instead he nodded, and then fell asleep, dreams of gold and jewels and food taunting his subconsciousness. 

~To Be Continued~

~~~~~~~~~~~

There. Sorry it took so long to update XP. 

Please review. Con Crit more than welcome. Flames will be mocked. 

~~Review Replies~~

S.A Bonasi: 

Fixed and fixed. Thankies~!

Akkiko:

In order to fully understand, you've gotta read the Egyptian Arc in the Manga. It's not a necessity, but it would help. 

Misura:

Bleh XP I'll fix that A.S.A.P. 

At first I had it on a tablet, but S.A told me that in the manga it was a book, and she would be right on that sort of thing so... *shrugs* 

It doesn't say canonitacly, I don't believe, who attacked Egypt. Though after looking up Egyptian history, I did find out that Libyan's did attack Egypt ^^


End file.
